Tales of Rose and Dragonboy
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Drabbles and short stories taking place after TBGA RoseJake. RR


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from ADJL. They belong to Disney. I do however own anyone you do NOT recognize, along with the plot.

May the light of God shine upon everyone and keep them safe.

Lauren

A/N: These stories take place somewhere after "The Best Gift of All" So if you haven't read that one yet, I suggest you do, so that you can enjoy these better.

"Shelter from the Storm"

Rose sighed as she listened to the rain outside. She liked the sound and it usually was able to lull her to sleep, but tonight was different. Tonight, she wasn't with Jake, snuggled up next to the dragon she loved. She was in a room with her twin sister, Violet, listening to the pitter patter of the rain and occasional thunder clap outside her bedroom window.

As Rose lay there, she decided to check on Sammie and Rebecca. She knew little kids hated thunderstorms and she wanted to make sure her little sisters were okay.

Rose slipped out of bed quietly, not wanting to disturb Violet, who was asleep in the bed across from hers.

As Rose made her way to Sammie's room, she found her little sister sound asleep. She was holding the stuffed cat that Jake had gotten her for Christmas to her chest and a peaceful look crossed her face.

Rose smiled and pushed a few strands of light brown hair away from the little girl's face. She gave Sammie a kiss on her cheek before leaving the room. She was glad Sammie was okay.

As Rose was leaving the room, she heard a tiny voice call her name.

"Rose?" Sammie said, rolling over to face her.

Rose went back to her side, sitting down on the edge of Sammie's bed.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Rose said, putting a hand through Sammie's hair. "I'm right here, honey. It's okay."

Rose wondered how Sammie knew it was her and not Violet. Rose had only spent one night with her family so far and already it felt like she had never left.

"Check on Rebecca." Sammie told her, a concerned look in her slightly sleepy brown eyes. "She's 'fraid of thunder."

Rose's heart melted. Sammie was so sweet. She wasn't concerned for herself, but for the youngest member of their family.

"You read my mind." Rose said, bending down and giving Sammie another kiss. "I was just about to do that. Sweet dreams, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too," Sammie said, giving Rose a small hug. "I'm glad you're back."

Rose grinned down at her little sister as she got up to leave the room.

"I'm glad I'm back too, kiddo." She said, before closing Sammie's door slightly. "I'm glad I'm back too." With that, Rose went to check on her youngest sister.

When Rose arrived in Rebecca's room, she found the toddler wide awake. She was clutching her teddy close and looking wearily out the window.

"Hey, hey now," Rose said, coming over and sitting near Rebecca's crib. "It's okay, Becca. The storm can't hurt you, sweetie. I won't let it. And besides, you're safe indoors."

Rebecca gazed to where the voice was coming from and reached her arms out to Rose.

Rose was about to lift Rebecca out of her crib, when a clap of thunder could be heard. It was quickly followed by another one.

Frightened by the noise, Rebecca practically threw herself into Rose, making the older girl lose her balance and fall backwards.

Rose hugged the child close as they both tumbled to the ground. Luckily, Rose had taken the brunt end of the fall. Thankfully, Rose wasn't hurt and turned her attention to Rebecca.

"Aw, it's okay, sweetie. I promise. Rose is here now. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Do you want some hot chocolate?" Rose remembered how Jake used to make her and Haley hot chocolate whenever there was a storm.

Rebecca nodded. She wasn't used to this sort of treat, so it intrigued her that Rose would let her have it.

"All right, let's go. Aw, up you come." Rose hoisted Rebecca onto her hip and made her way downstairs. She was still trying to get the lay of the land, but the house wasn't that hard to navigate.

Before Rose knew it, she found herself in the kitchen. She set Rebecca down, who immediately wrapped her arms around her waist, wanting to be picked up again.

"It's okay, Rebecca. It's all right. Rose is right here. But I can't hold you and make the hot chocolate at the same time." Rose then got an idea. She hoped it would work. "Do you want to help me make it?"

Rebecca thought about this for a minute before nodding, showing Rose her row of front upper teeth.

"All right. Let's get started."

After Rose and Rebecca had made the hot chocolate, Rose put some in a sippy cup for Rebecca and led the child into the den, where the storm was less noticeable. Rose sat down in a chair and Rebecca wasted no time in crawling into her lap for a cuddle.

"Aw, you're so sweet." Rose said, hugging her baby sister close. "I wish I was here before."

"You're here now," a familiar voice said, from just inside the doorway. "And that's all that matters."

Rose glanced up to see Violet standing there. She was grinning at her twin, a cup of hot chocolate in her own hand. "Mind if I join you two?"

Rose shook her head.

"No. I didn't mean to scare you," Rose said, referring to her temporary absence from their bedroom.

Violet shook her head.

"IT's okay. I knew you hadn't gone far. I figured you went to check on Sammie and Rebecca."

Rose nodded in confirmation.

"Yup. And this little one needed some cuddle time." Rose smiled down at their baby sister. "Rebecca's a sweet one." Rose commented, while putting her hand through Rebecca's dark blond ringlets.

Violet nodded in agreement.

"That she is. Rebecca's a good judge of character."

Rose gave her twin a playful glare.

"I'm surprised she warmed up to me so quickly. I've been here less than forty eight hours."

Violet shrugged as she patted her baby sister's shoulder. She moved closer to her sisters, until she was sitting on Rose's other side.

"I'm glad you're back," she said, pulling Rose into a hug. "I really missed you."

Rose responded by giving Violet a hug before planting a kiss on Rebecca's cheek.

"I missed you too, Violet. Believe me, I did." It was only when Rose glanced down at Rebecca, did she notice that the little girl was fast asleep. "I'd better get Miss Rebecca tucked in and then head back to bed. It's getting pretty late."

Violet nodded and carried the empty cups to the sink before following Rose upstairs.

Rose smiled as she tucked her baby sister in bed. She was really glad to be back home and it felt good to be with people who truly loved her. She missed Jake a lot, but she knew she would see him the next day in school. Right now, Rose was back with her family and that was where she truly belonged.


End file.
